Sumision y otros placeres
by it'sasharktornado
Summary: Kurt quiere a un hombre dominante y estricto. Caminando por las calles de la cuidad de New York pasa por una tienda donde el exquisito olor a cafe y cupcakes se inpregna en el. Ahí descubre a Blaine, dueño y pastelero de una tienda llamada 'Carmín'. ¿Puede Kurt aprender a aceptar su naturaleza sumisa a un hombre completamente dominante? bp!kurt
1. Sinopsis

**_Bueno, uhm. Este es mi nuevo fic tendra smut o lemmon como quieran llamarlo :) _**

**_En mi tumblr estoy subiendo fan art originales espero que los vean y no se :P _**

**_ESTOS PERSONAJES NI ESTA NOVELA ME PERTENECEN BLABLABLA _**

* * *

**_SINOPSIS._**

Pastelería, dominacion y un hombre que le encantaba. Una vida totalmente perfecta.

Kurt hace 2 meses aproximadamente no sale de su casa por que Blaine no lo dejaba. Si Blaine da una orden, el la tiene que obedecer. Si no lo obedece lo castiga. No, no lo golpea. A la noche es un infierno sexual. Kurt es su esclavo. Y así ellos se conocieron.

Kurt iba caminando por unas calles de New York había dejado a Rachel ya con Brody y había estado divagando por las calles. Sintió el olor de una café y cupcakes. Siempre iba a ahí para admirar y que el olor exquisito se pegue a su nariz. hasta que un día descubrió a Blaine, Un hombre dominante y autoritario. El era el dueño y pastelero de esa tienda llamada 'Carmín', el hombre que Kurt siempre quiso.

_¿Puede Kurt aprender a aceptar su naturaleza sumisa a un hombre completamente dominante? ¿Podrá satisfacer a un hombre que puede tener un muchacho mejor que el? _

* * *

**Hey, espero que les allá gustado :) subiré el otro capitulo luego :) **


	2. Dolor

**_ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN NI ESTA NOVELA Y_**** BLABLABLA. (ESTE CAP TRATARA DE COMO SE CONOCIERON Y TODO ESO)**

* * *

Se había convertido en un habito... agradable, Tal vez lo único en todo su día. Alrededor de las 2 de la tarde salia por las calles principales, pasando por supermercados, cafés, la tienda de electrodomésticos, la tienda de alfombras y había dado la vuelta manzana 3 veces sin recordar nada en particular.

Era un corto trayecto desde allí hasta el lugar que amaba: '_Carmín_'.

Hará mas de 1 un mes o mas, había caminado por esas calles y captado un delicioso aroma en el aire. Una combinación de Almendras, vainilla , chocolate y un toque de canela picante. Su estomago hizo ruido y tuvo que ir a ver de que se trataba.

El aroma le recordó tanto a sus tiempos felices en Lima Ohio. Cuando era un niño, cuando su madre le preparaba esos deliciosos pasteles y un rico desayuno. _Carmín, _Era nuevo en ese entonces. Había carteles de ofertas por la apertura en la ventana. El olor a pintura reciente era un trasfondo astringente cuando estuvo mas cerca del exterior negro brillante de la tienda.

Al principio, pensó que _Carmín_ era una pastelería. Pero solo le tomo un momento notar los pasteles artísticos y arquitectónicos para darse cuenta de que era algo más. Recordó la clase de francés en la escuela secundaria _Carmín_ era una Patisserie, Incluso entonces, con las ofertas de apertura, no podría permitirse probar un pastel. El quería. Había varios que me llamaron la atención. Había una tarta hecha con capas acomodadas de manzana, un pastel de queso, Un amarillo tan intenso que le hizo agua la boca y una tarta cuadrada de chocolate con glaseado y las más delicadas estrellas y destellos de decoración. No era justo que parecieran tan buenos, olían divinos, también. Con cada abrir y cerrar de la puerta de vidrio, una ola de olores ricos desplegaban por su rostro, se imaginaba en su paladar como podrían saber esos ricos pasteles. Crema pastelera, crema, chocolate, esponjoso y crujiente merengue. Rápidamente se convirtió en su lugar favorito. Kurt deseaba poder ir y comprar algo, pero los precios eran demasiado altos. Casi no podía permitirse un pastel barato y mucho menos uno de los caros pasteles artísticos. Pero cada día, se obsequiaba a el mismo su belleza visual combinada con su aroma celestial.

* * *

Kurt en el verano había planeado con su novio de la secundaria vivir en Nueva York y los dos que cumplan su sueño. Kurt ser actor y Lucas ser psicólogo, ellos deseaban tener una vida juntos, _para siempre, _Pero algo malo ocurrió cuando llegaban a su 2 año de vivir en Nueva york. Lucas murió.

_Flash back._

**Iban caminando, riendo y burlándose entre ellos. Riendo como siempre lo hacían repartiendo besos como cada día se daban, peleando infantilmente como cada mañana lo hacían Ellos eran casi el uno para el otro, 3 años y 6 meses juntos que valieron la pena. Lucas parecía estar guardando algo, estaba feliz. Muy feliz de lo costumbre. Fueron a Central Park a acostarse en el césped y cantar canciones de Marina and the diamonds o de One Direction, riendo hasta que se hicieron las 6 de la tarde. Jugando, golpeándose levemente, dándose besos apasionados libremente. **

**—Hace 2 años se hacen hoy que nos mudamos... como pasa el tiempo—Recordó Lucas caminando por el cordón de la calle.****—...y hace 3 años y 6 meses que te vivo amando cada día mas y mas—Kurt se sonrojo notablemente y Lucas sonrió satisfecho.**

**—Te amo, Lucas—Dijo mirándolo con los ojos brillantes. **

**—y yo a ti, cariño.—Le roso con las yemas de los dedos las mejillas sonrojadas.—Vamos, ya se esta haciendo tarde—Dijo agarrando de su mano. Quedaron esperando para que el semáforo pase en rojo, una vez que estuvo cruzaron. Pero... en la otra calle no fue igual. El sonido de los frenos de el auto se escucharon, se escucho como el vidrio roto era pisado y se escucho un grito de dolor... Lo ultimo que Kurt recordó fue lo que le dijo Lucas y la mano sobre su pecho empujándolo por atrás y algo doloroso destrozaron sus piernas. **

**—¡ATRÁS KURT!—Grito Lucas empujándolo para atrás para que el camión no lo atropelle. Pero El sobrevivió, Lucas murió al instante. Kurt se levanto en el hospital con sus piernas enyesadas y un hematoma en su hombro. **

**Sus ultimas palabras que compartieron juntos fue un '_Te amo...' _**

_Fin del flash back._

A Kurt le tomo 1 año y medio superar que Lucas se había ido, se fue de sus brazos, se fueron sus caricias, se fueron sus te amos. Kurt lo extraña, fue su primera vez, su primer beso y su primer novio. Kurt estaba sentado en las mesas de afuera de _Carmín _Cuando unos chicos frenaron el auto fuertemente- Que por suerte no hirieron a nadie- Que Kurt tuvo Deja vu rápido, de repente sus manos empezaron a temblar y sus ojos a llorar. Preocupado por el cambio repentino del chico, Blaine fue a verlo.

—Amigo, ¿Estas bien?—Dijo Blaine con su voz ronca. Kurt asintió.

—S-si—Murmuro. Blaine negó.

—No, no estas bien. Entra—Kurt negó. Blaine lo agarro del brazo—Dije que no qui-quiero ir!—Murmuro entre dientes. No le gustaba que fuera llevado a la fuerza, bueno a veces, pero no por un extraño.

—Entra, no estas bien. Te daré algo para tomar para que te calmes, ¿esta bien?—Kurt asintió levemente y se sentó en unas mesas apoyando sus codos en ella, entre lazando sus dedos para que dejara de temblar pero no funciono. —Toma—Le tendió un vaso frió de agua. Kurt lo agarro con sus manos temblorosas.

—Muchas gracias...—Blaine negó con una leve sonrisa.

—No pasa nada. Siempre te veo que miras por la ventana los pasteles...—Kurt se puso rojo.

—¿Me-me viste?—Tartamudeo nervioso. Blaine sonrió ante lo adorable que era el chico.

—Claro, ¿por que nunca entras?—Pregunto sentándose al frente de el.

—No puedo permitírmelo.—Blaine asintió y se rasco su barbilla.

—Bueno, hagamos un trato. Cada vez que vienes, te daré un café y un pastel. El que tu quieras—Negocio Blaine. Kurt levanto una ceja.

—¿Y por que?—Pregunto.

—Por que me has sacado el aburrimiento, siempre a esta hora que no ahí nadie me pongo aburrido y no tengo nada que hacer. Me viene bien hablar con alguien—Contó Blaine.

—Pero soy aburrido...—Balbuceo.

—Con el brillo que ahi en tus ojos, me dice que eres muy divertido—Le guiño un ojo. Kurt se sonrojo.

* * *

_Bueeeeeeno, ayer vi a Miley Cirus en los VMA'S. UGH, UGH UGH. No es que yo tenga el trasero mas lindo pero ella quedo como estúpida._

_#Sorryimnotsorry. _

_Espero que os guste este cap :)_

_**Tumblr: **__Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

_ME OLVIDE LA CONTRASEÑA DE TWITTER Y ASK D: xd_


	3. Placer

_Subi dos:3_

_ESTOS PERSONAJES NI ESTA NOVELA ME PERTENECE BLABLABLA._

_¡Disfrutéis de la lectura!_

**_ADVERTENCIAS: Palabras sexuales. _**

* * *

—Bueno, esta bien. Acepto—Decía Kurt sonriendo. Blaine sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Café?—Alzo una ceja en pregunta. Kurt asintió—¿Que pastel quieres?—Kurt vio sobre toda la vidriera que tenia los pasteles.

—Uhm... el de merengue—Se decidió. Blaine fue a hacer el café.

—¡¿Quieres azúcar?!—Grito Blaine desde allí.

—No gracias soy lo suficiente dulce...—Susurro. El y Lucas siempre bromeaban así y eso rompió su corazón.

—Hey, ¿Quieres o no azúcar?—Pregunto nuevamente.

—Si, claro.—Blaine asintió y dejo el café sobre la mesa con la azucarera y el una rebanada de pastel de merengue sobre un plato.

—Todo tuyo...—Dijo Blaine.—Que raro que piensas que no soy desagradable.—Kurt frunció el ceño.

—¿Por que pensaría eso?—Comió otra rebanada.

—Por que fui un poco brusco...—Dijo casi como pregunta.

—¿Cuando me agarraste del brazo?—Dijo tragando. Blaine asintió—No pasa nada—Sonrió.

—Eres agradable.—Dijo Blaine sonriendo. Kurt se sonrojo pero decidió iniciar otra conversación.

—Asi que...¿Quien hace los famosos pasteles?—Pregunto tomando su café.

—Normalmente lo hago yo siempre. Vengo aquí alas 5 de la mañana, hago todo espero que se horneen los pongo en una bandeja y me voy a dormir. A las 10 me levanto y abro el local.—contó Blaine. Kurt lo miraba sorprendido.

—Wow, eso es genial. Tendrías que buscar que alguien te de una mano.—Le sugirió.

—Estaba considerando eso pero, no quiero. Solo tengo una muchacha que esta en cajera.—Kurt asintió terminando se tomar su café. Su estomago estaba satisfecho, le quedo la mitad del pastel.

—¿Por que algunas de tus hermanos, si tienes, no te ayudan?—Pregunto dudoso.

—Tengo un hermano y una hermana pero, mi padre les prohibió verme.—Kurt abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido de la maldad de un padre.

—¿Por que eso?—Dijo horrorizado.

—Por que yo quise seguir mis sueños. Por que estudie canto y abrí mi pastelería. El quería que sea empresario pero, no iba con lo mio.—Termino de decir. Kurt asintió levemente.

—Oh... ¿Tienes novia?—Blaine rió.

—Claro que no, soy gay. ¿Por que? ¿Quieres invitarme a salir?—Le respondió simpático.

—Claro que no, eres demasiado bueno para mi.—Rieron los dos juntos y se sonrojaron.

—¿Te llenaste?—Pregunto. Kurt asintió.

—Si, me gustaría comerme todo pero mi estomago se lleno. Muchas gracias...—Dijo esperando contestación del nombre.

—Blaine.—Dijo Dejando las cosas arriba del mostrador.

—Kurt.—Respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Tu padre vio este lugar?—Dijo mirando todo el lugar.

—No.—Respondió. Kurt fue hacia donde estaba el. Estaba detrás del mostrador, Kurt se apoyo contra el mirando como enjabonaba el pequeño plato.

—Deberías aunque sea, invitarlo.—Blaine levanto las cejas.

—Te dije que no me hablo mas con mi familia, si eso se puede llamar familia.—Dijo fríamente al nombrar Familia.

—Lo siento.—Se disculpo apenado.

—No lo sientas, no es culpa tuya.—Dijo con su voz suave. Entro un cliente y luego empezaron a venir mas. Las personas llenaban el lugar haciendo fila.

—Creo que debo irme ya—Dijo. Blaine necesitaba atender y el solo le causaría distracción.

—Esta bien. ¿Volverás mañana?—Pregunto esperanzado. Kurt sonrió.

—Claro que si.—Le abrazo. _Extraño a Lucas, sus abrazos son igual que los de Blaine. Cariño, amabilidad...¿Amor? _Kurt tembló en los brazos fuertes del hombre.

—¿Estas bien?—Kurt asintió.

—Si, solo el frió—Blaine asintió y lo abrazo mas fuerte. Luego se despidieron.

* * *

Kurt pensó en Blaine todo el camino hasta su casa. Su olor perduraba, esa especiada masculinidad que tapaba cualquier otro olor parecía haberse adherido en su sistema, no podía escapar de él y no quería. Pensó en el merengue, cómo sabía y cómo su olor a dulce vainilla y crema le excitó antes incluso de que una migaja tocara sus labios, pero principalmente, pensó en Blaine. Parecía extraño que, en todo este tiempo que había pasado afuera de su tienda, nunca lo había visto-Solo de espaldas-verdaderamente antes. Nunca vio su rostro.

Llego a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue a sacarse la ropa y meterse a la ducha. Espero hasta que el agua se ponga caliente y se metió. Las pequeñas gotas tocaban su cuerpo, masajeando, dejando su estrés atrás. Kurt pensó que tendría que tener menos ataques de pánico por cada cosa que le recuerde a Lucas. Tendría que superar mas allá la muerte de el. Tendría que salir con alguien, citas, cualquier cosa.

Cerro los ojos y dejo que su mano lleve mas allá de su estomago. Mientras enjuagaba su cabello pensaba en Blaine. Su estómago se apretó y la excitación corrió por sus venas. Blaine parecía como un hombre que tomaría el control muy bien. Te agarrara el cabello mientras te penetra fuertemente. Te de nalgadas hasta que te deje color rosado. Sus manos eran grandes y duras, y solo el podía imaginarlas bajando sus pantalones y bóxer, para azotarlo por ser irritante y obstinado.

Simplemente se inclinaría sobre su regazo. No es que tenia una contextura pequeña. pero él podría manejarlo en esa posición, y lo azotaría, ignorando sus patadas y gritos. Le castigaría, por ser un chico travieso, y el amaría cada momento de eso. Sus dedos se habían colado debajo del elástico hacia su suave pubis, y se deslizaron más abajo, la humedad entre sus muslos era espesa y untuosa,-no tenía nada que ver con las cálidas gotas que salían de la ducha-.

Se trago la culpa y se imagine de rodillas entre sus muslos, el almizcle de su piel tan evidente, la vainilla especiada tentándolo a degustarlo. Imagino su trasero al aire, rojo por sus atenciones, y su polla en su boca, los dedos en su pelo. Quería adorar a este hombre de esa manera, sus manos detrás de su espalda, dejando su boca como única herramienta disponible para complacerlo. Su fantasía pasó a otra escena cuando sus dedos frotaron apremiantemente su clítoris. La necesidad de un orgasmo lo estaba abrumando y haría cualquier cosa para correrse.

_Estaba de vuelta en la tienda, pero no sentado en la silla. Estaba arrodillado en ésta, mis manos esposadas en la espalda, mi culo apuntando hacia afuera, desnudo, húmedo y dispuesto. Blaine me follaba entonces, duro y sin pensar en ningún momento en mi placer. Su polla golpeando contra mi coño, y mientras el empujaba violentamente en mi interior, mantenía asido mi cabello como riendas._

Exploto, grito y me estremecí. Me sentí caliente y en paz por un momento y, entonces la culpa me aguijoneo. Era muy pronto olvidar a Lucas.

* * *

_Aqui otro! Por favor dejen comentarios y recomiendenlo :)_

_**Tumblr: **__Itsasharktornadoff _


	4. Chocolate

_¡WOW! 13 reviews! estoy muy emocionada, son los mas reviews que tuve en mis fics. Gracias :)_

_ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN NI ESTA NOVELA BLABLABLA._

_¡Disfrutéis de la lectura!_

* * *

Era demasiado pronto para remplazarlo después de un año de su muerte. Muchos pensaran que es mucho, hace 1 año y medio que falleció. Se que debe ser mucho para gente normal pero, no puedo dejar de amarlo. No puedo dejar de pensar si nunca hubiéramos ido a ese parque ese día. Me siento tan culpable.

Detuvo el flujo de agua y dio un paso afuera sobre la gruesa alfombra del baño. Envolvió una toalla a su alrededor y recordé a Lucas. Él hubiera querido que Kurt siguiera adelante. Siempre supo eso. _No lo lamentes_, se diría una y otra vez . _Aprende a vivir sin lamentarlo, y encontraras la paz_. Siempre todo fue tan blanco o negro para Lucas, sin importar que Kurt siempre estuviera en una nube gris. ¿Cómo podría no lamentar que su amor se hubiera terminado tan bruscamente y prematuramente? se preguntaba, si habría sido al revés, si él hubiera salido herido y Kurt habría estado muerto, si hubiera acabado con el, viviendo sin lamentarlo. Llego a la conclusión de que, probablemente, lo haría.

Tal vez, Kurt debería seguir adelante, pero solo porque fantaseara con Blaine no significaba que él fantaseara Kurt. Solo lo quería allí para hablar. No soy el tipo de hombre por el que un hombre caliente como Blaine estaría interesado.

* * *

―Pensé que no ibas a aparecer―Comento Blaine cuando Kurt atravesó la puerta una buena media hora más tarde de lo que le había dicho que llegaría. El dulce aroma de la tienda lo envolvió alrededor de sus sentidos y lo abrazo, los vestigios de especias y vainilla calentaron su cuerpo como los pensamientos en Blaine y las fantasías de las que había disfrutado la noche anterior.

―Lo sé. Lo siento. Estaba a punto de salir de casa cuando mi gato, Brian. decidió vomitar por todas partes―Se lamento. Blaine negó sonriendo.

―Pero lo amas en verdad―se rió.

―Sí, algo así. Mi Padre me lo compró después de lo que… ―Se detuvo, no quiere revelar tanto tan pronto―Bueno, para que no estuviera solo. Pero prefiero a los perros.―Blaine rió otra vez y el corazón del mayor latió con fuerza.

―Creo que solo debería darte la mitad del pastel por tus servicios hoy.

―Oh, no te preocupes por eso.―Dijo sonrojado.―Fuiste muy bueno conmigo ayer―

―No, una promesa es una promesa. Cualquier pastel que te guste. Elige.―Le ofreció.

―Oh, pues bien, ¿puedes darme un trozo de pastel de queso? He estado fantaseando acerca de tu pastel de queso mucho tiempo. Lo llevaré a casa, si no te importa―Fantaseo.

―Bueno, pero observarte comerlo es mi parte favorita, ¿sabes? No puedo ver a las personas disfrutando de mis pasteles lo suficiente. Especialmente si has estado fantaseando con él.― Su estómago estaba demasiado lleno de mariposas para tragar incluso un bocado, aunque en realidad quería complacerlo.

―Hoy me temo que no, Blaine. Mi estómago no podría soportarlo.―Sobo su estomago.

―Bien, te empacaré un trozo. Toma asiento. ¿Te gustaría una bebida? ―Negó con la cabeza, y su frente se arrugo un poco.

― ¿Cómo ha estado el negocio hoy? ―Pregunto, intentando cambiar el tema.

―Oh, regular, regular―contestó―tuve una buena mañana de cualquier manera. Ha caído esta tarde. Aquí, déjame tomar tu abrigo.―Desabrocho los botones de su delicado abrigo de lana. Se veía que había pasado tiempos mejores, aunque había sido caro cuando lo compro hace un tiempo. Todavía lo mantenía caliente, y como el otoño estaba aproximándose, lo necesitaba para contrarrestar el acérrimo viento frió y la gélida lluvia que llegaba inesperadamente a finales del verano.

Kurt tenia un gato, a pesar de que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo afuera, y de que era malditamente seguro que tenía dos o más casas, y de que no había vomitado en absoluto. Simplemente me tomo mucho tiempo decidir que ponerme.

Quería seducirlo.

Quería que me dominara, Lucas no lo hacia. No quería ejercer dominación sobre alguien.

Kurt no quería con ese frió ponerse algo con cuello V o algo así, pero tubo que hacerlo. Se veía su pecho lechoso que podía marcarse ante solo una mordida juguetona. La remera era naranja, no tan fuerte ni muy oscuro. Era ¿Normal?

―Se te ve bien el naranja...―Murmuro poniendo en su brazo el abrigo.

―Oh, gracias―Rió.

―Completa con el hermoso color cremoso de tu piel―Kurt se sonrojo notoriamente y Blaine sonrió satisfecho. Sin pensarlo, restregó sus muslos y una oleada de excitación le llego.

―¿Cual es tu pastel preferido?―Dijo Blaine quitándose el delantal.

―Pues, tengo muchos. Soy muy fanático del chocolate pero como no como mucho―Dijo Kurt acomodándose su cabello. Blaine sonrió.

_Si, Kurt hummel. Esta enamorado. _

* * *

_Bueeeeeno. No tenia tantas ganas de escribir hoy, pero estoy sumamente aburridisima. Estoy haciendo otro fic que va a ser muy... Porno. es Bp!Kurt. Espero que esten de acuerdo con eso, no quiero problemas ni nada por el estilo por algo que yo escribo :) Asi que. En unos par de caps mas ya empieza el smut._

_¡Gracias por leer! Deja reviews por favor c: _

_Aca dejo para que se puedan comunicar conmigo :) _

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

**Ask: /**_ itsasharktornado_

_**Twitter: / **__itsashartornado_


	5. Favorito

**Hola :) Sentí que estaba tardando mucho en actualizar y quise poner un cap para que no se desesperen xD **

**Espero que les guste el cap y dejen reviews xd**

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN NI ESTA NOVELA BLA BLA BLA.**

_**¡Disfrutéis de la lectura!**_

**Fioreeh-VCC: **_YaDiva en español, me mataste hahaha. Claro que no me molestara, es mi autora favorita y créeme si me dices que soy como la YaDiva en español, me lo tomo muy como un cumplido xD _

* * *

―No sé cómo te las arreglas para trabajar aquí día tras día. Yo estaría comiéndome toda la mercadería―dijo―. Simplemente el delicioso aroma es suficiente para hacerme agua la boca.―Contó Kurt.

El aire estaba denso con la vainilla, la crema y el chocolate, con ese especial ligero aroma a dulce horneado que cualquier panadero te dirá que permanece hasta mucho después de que el pastel haya terminado de cocinarse.

―Tengo mi buena participación en la prueba de sabores―contestó, su lengua asomándose para humedecer su labio inferior. Sonrió―. Pero disfruto de las ganancias mucho más.―Se paso una mano por su cabello con gel.

―Parece un crimen comer estos. Son todas obras de arte.

―Me halagas. ―Fui recompensado por el más ligero rubor de sus mejillas―. No soy tan bueno.

―Oh, deja la falsa modestia. Podrías exhibir estos en una galería de arte, y las personas pagarían simplemente para mirarlos y olerlos.

―Ah, pero si no los tocas o los saboreas, te estás perdiendo la mayor parte de la sensación.―Sus ojos parecían haberse oscurecido al color de la espinaca cocida y en lugar de estar enfocados sobre sus pasteles, estaban clavados firmemente sobre el cuello de Kurt.

―Oh, bueno, sé, sabe divino.―contesto, azorado.

―Apuesto a que sí―dijo sarcásticamente y levantó una ceja. No me sonrojé solo en las mejillas. Se filtró hacia abajo y se difundió por su pecho, también.

―¿Cuál es tu favorito? ―Le pregunto, dirigiendo mi mirada a sus oscurecidos ojos y hacia el despliegue de pasteles al lado de ellos.

―Oh, es muy difícil escoger. ―Su voz ronroneó, pero la suavidad era desmentida por el puro poder de su tono―.Soy un fanático del chocolate―dijo―y de la fruta fresca. Me gusta combinarlos con crema y un bizcocho liviano y tal vez solo el toque más dulce y más pequeño de especias exóticas. Los nuevos, los excitantes, los recién descubiertos son mis pasteles favoritos para crear.

―Eres muy talentoso. ―No lo vi dar un paso, pero pareció estar mucho más cerca de el cuando volvió a mirarlo. ¿Se había movido? Estaba confuso y un poquito hipnotizado por su mirada y justo cuando pensó que sus labios bajarían a los suyos la campana en la puerta tintineo.

Respingué. Él solo sonrió sarcásticamente y cambio su atención al cliente.

Tomo un trémulo aliento, y cuando Blaine inclino la caja arriba de las magdalenas glaseadas hacia la señora, guiñó un ojo a su dirección.

Intento tomar el control de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba bastante segura de que Blaine había estado coqueteando el. Sus palabras realmente habían parecido sugerentes en el momento, pero seguramente, estaba imaginándoselo.

_Él era bajo, delgado y muy guapo. No había simplemente ninguna manera de que pudiera sentirse atraído por un chico como yo, ¿verdad?_

―Creo que ya es hora de cerrar―dijo y camino hacia la puerta atravesando la tienda ahora vacía―. No creo que venga nadie más por hoy. Las vacaciones escolares son malas para el comercio por las tardes. ―Giró el cartel de la ventana y corrió el cerrojo de la puerta―. Cerraré con llave correctamente más tarde. Ahora puedes venir y ver mí cocina.―

_Estaba un poco molesto por su falta de modales. ¿Quién dijo que quería ver su cocina y quién dijo que quería estar encerrado con él, a solas?_

Entonces la molestia se desvaneció, y los nervios ocuparon su lugar. Estaba seguro de que realmente temblaba por la tensión.

Tomó su mano cuando paso de largo. Para el parecía una acción natural. Para el chico pálido, tenía la impresión de que me estaba reclamando, marcándome como suyo. Sus dedos eran largos y duros, y agarraron los míos con fuerza pero con una ternura que le quitó el aliento.

Caminaron juntos alrededor de la parte visible de la tienda hacia atrás y entraron a la cocina. Él llevaba la delantera. Kurt lo seguía. Disfruto de su toque y descubrió su olor profundamente almizclado. No era nada pretencioso, ninguna loción para después de afeitarse o producto caro. Era solo una sugerencia de un jabón fresco con un toque de limón y algo más exótico.

―Este es mi santuario―anunció cuando entraron en la enorme cocina industrial. En el centro había una gran mesa de madera con patas gruesas y una parte superior muy usada, todo alrededor de las paredes había hornos y repisas, a los lados, acero inoxidable y un gran, enorme fregadero―Es mi orgullo y mi placer.―

―Es asombroso―jadeo, sobrecogido por su tamaño. Sabía que este era un lugar íntimo para él, y que no invitaría casi a nadie a su cocina. Se sentía como si me hubiera concedido el acceso a su ser más íntimo, incluso más íntimo que ser invitado a su dormitorio. Me sentí ligeramente incomodo con el nuevo paso en nuestra floreciente relación. Kurt se esforzó para no demostrarlo...

* * *

_So... Mi amiga me convenció con hacerme un Facebook y bueno, lo hice. _

_Espero que les allá gustado mucho el cap, para el próximo habrá smut. _

_Dejen reviews y recomiendenlo. Y los invito a leer, Goodbye my love :) _

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

**Ask: /**_ itsasharktornado_

_**Twitter: / **__itsashartornado_

**Facebook:** _Sofia Monteith _


	6. Aveces el placer duele PARTE 1

**Hola, les traigo un nuevo capitulo :)**

**Reebeca Aranda: _Pues ahora y la continuación en el otro cap._**

**Melisa360: _Justamente en este :)_**

**GoodLuckBlackCat: _Muchas gracias, le pongo mucho empeño creo. Gracias por dejar review y gracias por alagarme diciéndome YaDiva en español jajaja._**

**JessKFSH:_ Si, lose. CyP. Este fic lo hice muchísimo mas antes (Soy media directioner) La hago con Harry y Tu. Y si, es femenino. Cuando comenze a ver Glee (2011) Ya empece a darme la idea de que eso podía ser Klaine pero nunca tuve tiempo. Espero que no te allá molestado. Gracias por dejar tu opinión. _**

_¡Disfrutéis de la lectura!_

_ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN NI ESTA NOVELA._

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Pequeños toques sexuales.

* * *

―Me encanta esta mesa.―Kurt paso la mano a lo largo del caliente y suave borde.

Sintió la ondulación de las vetas gastadas por el paso del tiempo debajo de sus dedos, el ligero barniz y la mesa obviamente antigua.

Justo cuando se contemplaba preguntar acerca de su historia, su mano se resbaló, golpeando un tazón plateado que hizo un ruido metálico y derramó el contenido completamente sobre la mesa.

―Oh, maldición, lo siento. ―El untuoso y brillante chocolate de buena calidad se desparramo por completo sobre la limpia superficie y formo un enorme lago de desastre pegajoso. La cálida y envolvente esencia lleno el aire y hizo que kurt deseara saborearlo―Déjame limpiarlo. ¿Tienes algo que pueda usar?―

―Sí―dijo, quitando el tazón plateado de la parte superior de la mesa―. Tu lengua. Puedes lamerlo.―Kurt lo miro. No estaba bromeando. Su rostro estaba serio. Era una orden, pero vio un indicio de diversión en las verdes profundidades de sus ojos. Estaba jugando con el.

―Espera, sin embargo. No quiero que te ensucies con este hermoso desastre―Se volteó para enfrentarlo, sus manos en las caderas de Kurt. Levantó su remera, y el chico levanto los brazos para que pudiera quitarla completamente. Tal vez no había sido miedo lo que aporreaba en su pecho sino excitación―Oh, guau, que hermosos pezones―susurró cuando bajo sus brazos.

―Pero―comenzó a protestar pero él lo detuvo con su severa mirada, y se mordió los labios para callarse. Sus pezones son muy sensibles y rosas. Contuvo el aliento cuando él se movió detrás de Kurt y desabrochó el botón de su pantalón. Entonces fue cuando deslizo el pantalón por las piernas blancas con un poco de bello. Sus fuertes manos excitando cada punto de piel que rozaban.

Sus hombros cayeron relajados. Cuando se paró delante de Kurt y me devoró con los ojos, sus piernas y cuando volvió a la pelvis. Levanto la ceja pero luego sonrió picaronamente. Kurt no detecto un solo signo de desaprobación.

―Ahora limpia el desorden que hiciste. Vamos. No tengo todo el día.―El charco estaba ubicado hacia la mitad de la mesa. Kurt aspiro profundamente y obedeció su orden.

Tuvo que moverse para acercarse al borde de la mesa e inclinarse justo sobre este para llevar su lengua al charco de chocolate. Olía cremoso pero amargo, la lechosa suavidad interrumpida por un borde brusco de cacao que parecía exótico y tentador, y cuando lamió, se dio cuenta de que era una mezcla de un buen chocolate amargo y suave y sedosa crema. El sabía bien e imaginé que este brebaje terminaría en muchas de sus dulces creaciones.

Era extrañamente erótico, la madera debajo de su pecho y estomago, el chocolate embarrando su piel donde lo tocaba, y la acción de lamer hacia que varias imágenes sexualmente explicitas se proyectaran en la mente de este. Abrió los ojos y miro directamente hacia adelante. Blaine estaba allí, arrodillándose o poniéndose en cuclillas para que su cara quedara al nivel del borde de la mesa, y clavó fijamente los ojos sobre la lengua del chico.

El sonrojo pero continuo lamiendo el delicioso chocolate escurridizo delante de el. Él se acarició los labios con su lengua y Kurt sintió su coño contraerse de placer. Qué zorra era parecía.

―Sigue lamiendo―él ordenó y se corrió de la vista. Kurt se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo. Continuo la rítmica lamida, imaginando que era su pecho, su muslo, su polla, entonces grito por la sorpresa cuando sus manos asieron mis caderas. Bajó su bóxer negro y este cayó al piso. Kurt estaba a punto de protestar pero él lo silenció con una fuerte orden.―Silencio.―Kurt siseo cuando su mano hizo contacto con su trasero con una pesada palmada.―Silencio, dije. Voy a castigarte si haces ruido.―Era lo que Kurt siempre había querido. El encarnizado aguijón de su mano golpeando sobre la tierna carne de su trasero y cambiando a placer por la avidez ronroneando en su coño. Sus palmadas llovieron abajo más duras, e intento lo mejor que pudo para no hacer ningún sonido.

Dolía sin embargo y pronto, Kurt estaba llevando las manos a su trasero, en un intento de escudarlo de sus golpes.

―No―chasqueó―Quita esas manos, Kurt. Ahora.―Lo hizo, y el continuó golpeando la carne caliente. A pesar de que Kurt estaba excitado al punto de la saturación, no pudo tomar el amargo aguijón y movió sus manos para desviarlo otra vez.―Correcto, bien.―gruñó―Estira los brazos directamente delante de ti.― Kurt vacilo.

―Ahora―ladró y accedió, el chocolate adhiriéndose y resbalándose a lo largo de cada extremidad cuando las extendió hacia adelante a través de lo que quedaba del charco de chocolate. Caminó a su alrededor hasta detenerse frente a el otra vez, su delantal en su mano. Enrolló la tela de algodón alrededor de sus muñecas y la ato con un nudo de manera que sus manos quedaran inmóviles por encima de mi cabeza.―Bien.―Levantó una espátula de madera de la mesa de enfrente, la de la clase con pequeños huecos rectangulares bajando hacia el centro. Y volvió a dar media vuelta otra vez saliendo de su vista.

* * *

**So... I'm so excited! por la nueva temporada y las hermosas canciones de los beatles! Espero que les allá gustado el cap y en el otro la continuación de esta parte. Dejen reviews!**

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

**Ask: /**_ itsasharktornado_

_**Twitter: / **__itsashartornado_

**Facebook:** _Sofia Monteith._


	7. Aveces el placer duele PARTE 2

_Hooooola, prometí (creo) que iba a actualizar y bueno, acá estoy!_

_Muchos sufrían por que no la continué xD me encantan sus reviews :) El smut creo que tendra 4 partes ._. _

**ADVERTENCIAS:** _Sexo y semi-nalgadas._

_¡Disfruten de la lectura!_

* * *

Kurt se pregunto cómo termino así, atado, cubierto de chocolate y a merced de él. Solo podía pensar que él había captado la secreta sumisión de su alma y el chico se sentía impotente para resistirse a su dominación.

La palmada de la espátula fue más suave y aun así más tortuosa que el golpe de su mano. El sonido sibilante lo asusto, y el golpe y el aguijón sobre sus nalgas le hicieron gritar de dolor y excitación.

―Hermoso―dijo, mientras sus dedos suavemente trazaban los puntos del impacto, su tierno toque excitándolo incluso más que la paliza, y deseo ardientemente más de eso. Después de cada palmada de la espátula, sus dedos suavizaban la carne, y comenzó a darle la bienvenida a lo mordaz como el preludio de su sensual caricia.―Suficiente―dijo con un gruñido―De pie, gírate de frente a mí.―

Kurt se enderezo, doblo sus codos y llevo sus manos atadas juntas enfrente de el como si lo estuviera venerando como su líder. Él lo miro por un momento, su mirada dirigiéndose a las manos atadas, al pecho y pezones manchados con chocolate, a las largas y expuestas piernas con pequeñas botas hasta los tobillos, lo que debía verse ridículo con su desnudez general. Un ruido retumbo de su pecho hacia sus labios y se dirigió directamente a los sentidos del chico pálido.

Se arrancó de un tirón su camiseta, su delantal ya estaba envuelto alrededor de mis muñecas, y se acercó. Lo empujó hasta que su trasero quedo al nivel de la mesa.

Sus piernas descansando entre los muslos del muchacho atado, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y lo levanto encima de la mesa, sin ninguna señal de esfuerzo. Kurt quería pasar sus manos de arriba a abajo por los músculos de sus hombros. Se hinchaban tan magníficamente, que sospecho que el horneado contribuía a fortalecer bastante la parte superior del cuerpo.

Fue extraño como su siguiente acción pareció mucho más íntima, mucho más sexual que cualquier cosa que había pasado antes.

Cuando se ubicó entre sus muslos, ahuecó sus mejillas con sus fuertes y ligeramente pegajosas manos y se inclinó para un largo, duro y exigente beso.  
Pulsó el deseo a través del cuerpo del chico y encontró todo lo que estaba exhibido allí, donde sus labios se tocaban y se encontraban. Él podía sentir lo excitado que el estaba.

Kurt olía su propio pesado almizcle sexual y estaba seguro de que él podría hacerlo también, lo desesperado que estaba por esto, por él, y no se avergonzó. Se sintió fortalecido cuando él forzó su lengua entre sus labios y Kurt presiono su pelvis hacia arriba, anhelando sentir sus dedos, su lengua o su polla empujando dentro de Kurt, allí.

―Joder, eres caliente―gruñó mientras se alejaba de sus labios y besaba hacia abajo del cuello blanco, chupando y lamiendo los parches secos de chocolate. Tenía que chupar duro para quitar el chocolate de su piel, y disfruto especialmente de este tratamiento sobre sus sensibles pezones.

Se empujo entonces, y grito cuando se desplomo encima de la dura y fría madera. El chocolate ahora estaba apenas líquido, pero igualmente sintió los últimos vestigios de humedad adhiriéndose y avanzando hacia abajo de su espalda. Levantó con fuerza las piernas blancas, y Kurt quería gritarle que se detuviera cuando su trasero quedó completamente estirado y se apoyo sus tobillos en una fuerte mano. Pero todo lo que hizo, cuando otra palmada calentó su trasero, fue gemir de placer.

―Joder―gruñó Kurt después de algunas palmadas más―Te necesito.―dijo desesperado, incluso mientras Kurt subía su culo para ayudarlo. Lo sintió estirarse lejos del chico expuesto, entonces y oyó el inconfundible sonido de un cuchillo siendo sacado de su funda de madera.

Kurt se congelo de miedo y gimió con deleite cuando la fría y dura hoja se deslizo entre sus muslos, y luego el saco de ahí agarrando la cuchilla del mango, dejándola nuevamente donde pertenece. Más tarde, Kurt podría enojarse porque lo había asustado increíblemente, pero ahora solo quería ver lo que seguía.

―Oh, eso está mejor―dijo, separando sus piernas y apoyando sus tobillos sobre sus hombros. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, su mente llena de vergüenza y preocupación por su desfavorable visión bajando sobre su estomago y despreocupadamente sobre su vagina.

A él, sin embargo, no parecía preocuparle ninguna de esas cosas, y Kurt se retorció de éxtasis cuando inclino la cara hacia mi coño y sus labios y lengua le devoraron. El sexo y el chocolate eran un perfume intoxicante. El amargo cacao parecía envolverse alrededor del dulce pesado almizcle de los jugos de Kurt, creando un olor imposible de resistir, y lo inhalo cuando él lo comió.

* * *

_So... si ahí algún error o en femenino, me disculpo. Muchas gracias por leer y no se olviden de recomendar ni de dejar Reviews :)_

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

**Ask: /**_ itsasharktornado_

_**Twitter: / **__itsashartornado_

**Facebook:** _Sofia Monteith._


	8. Aveces el placer duele PARTE 3

**Okay... Estoy muy cansada, viaje mucho por hoy u.u, pensé que estaba por actualizar. Bueno, quería comentarles algo. Esto es un MINI FIC, cosa que ya esta por terminar. **

**¡Disfruten de la lectura! **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Pornografia.**

* * *

Su boca era divina, su toque bendito. Tembló con cada golpecito, y se derritió debajo de su lengua más rápido que el queso sobre una parrilla. Él no vaciló, no refrenó nada, ni siquiera una vez, y cuando Kurt se corrió con violentos espasmos, los brazos por encima de su cabeza, atada y dominado, se entrego a él completamente.

Su respiración estaba entrecortada cuando se alejó de Kurt. Oyó el cierre de sus pantalones y el suave golpe de ellos golpeando el piso. Sintió sus manos sobre las nalgas del chico sumiso, arrastrándose hacia el mismo borde de la mesa. Sus piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura, sujetándolo para que no se cayera.

Su polla era pesada y dura, y descansaba a lo largo de su hendija. Gimió y bombeo su caderas, pero no entró en el. En lugar de eso, se frotó a sí mismo vigorosamente a lo largo de su coño. Su polla y bolas resbalaron en sus jugos y se deslizaron de arriba abajo por sus pliegues mojados e hinchados sin esfuerzo.

―Fóllame―imploro, después de lo que pareció que hacia una eternidad que sus genitales le estaban provocando―oh, por favor, por favor, Blaine, fóllame.

―Dado que lo suplicas tan amablemente―Kurt podía oír la sonrisa en su voz―lo haré. ―Y con eso su polla se introdujo con fuerza dentro de Kurt. Se apretó sobre la polla de Blaine por la sorpresa pero se relajo con un estremecimiento cuando su gruesa dureza lo llenó.

―Sí―exclamó cuando su eje entero entró en su coño―Joder, sí. ―No se contuvo.  
No pensó en el placer del chico. ¿Por qué debería? Kurt ya había tenido lo suyo. Simplemente lo folló como quería, como lo necesitaba y su coño onduló por la alegría de ser usado para su placer.

No le importaba que su estómago se zarandeara, que sus muslos se bambolearan. No le importaba porque a él no le importaba.

Blaine gruñía y maldecía y gemía de placer. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su cabeza echada hacia atrás para impartir hasta la última gota de energía en su empuje.

―Voy a correrme. ―Las palabras salieron de su boca con urgencia―. Voy a correrme, Kurt Oh, joder, voy a correrme.

―Sí ―grito cuando sus dedos se clavaron más profundamente en su carne―Sí ―exigió mientras su polla se zambullía más hondo y más rápido―¡Sí! ―. Exploto cuando el rugió. Su semen lo llenaba mientras su polla se estremecía y estimulaban sus apretadas paredes vaginales.

―Wow...―Kurt jadeo cuando el suavemente rozo sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo por sus lados.

―Wow ―él jadeo―Wow, de veras.

Se retiró de la vagina del chico, y este se incorporo. Desató sus muñecas y las frotó suavemente cuando sus dedos comenzaron a hormiguear por la reanimación de la circulación de sangre. Envolvió a Kurt en un abrazo, y apoyo la mejilla sobre su hombro, feliz y contento por primera vez, bueno, una muy larga primera vez ciertamente.

―Estamos un poco sucios, ―dijo, pasando las manos sobre los pezones salpicados de chocolate―Mejor vamos a la ducha. ―Deslizó sus vaqueros hacia arriba de sus piernas―. Iré a cerrar la tienda correctamente. Si vas por esa puerta a la parte posterior y sigues las escaleras hacia arriba, mi cuarto de baño esta al final del pasillo. Estaré arriba contigo en un minuto—Kurt asintió con la cabeza, realmente aliviado de que él no iba a hacerme caminar hasta casa de esta manera. Recogió su camisa, sus boxers, mis pantalones y mis zapatos y los sujeto a una prudente distancia mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. La escalera olía a cera, a tocino y a masculinidad.

Subió por ellas con mi corazón aporreando. Se sentía muy extraño caminando por su casa, desnudo y cubierto de chocolate.

Siguió por el corredor, mirando a través de las puertas mientras pasaba. Pisos de madera. En un cuarto había una TV, una cama desarreglada en el siguiente. Mantuvo su curiosidad bajo control y continúo hasta el último cuarto, el que tenía un baño con una ducha, un retrete y un lavabo.

Solo había tenido tiempo para apoyar sus ropas y abrir la ducha antes de que el entrara. Fue embarazoso. No supo que decir. No es como si en realidad se conocieran, a pesar de que acababan de hacer el amor loca y apasionadamente sobre su mesa de la cocina.

―Oye, estamos encerrados ahora―Sonrió y se quitó la camiseta―Entraré en la ducha después de ti.  
Penso que había querido decir después de que Kurt hubiera terminado, pero cuando dio un paso adentro, él estaba allí detrás de el, antes de que pudiera envolver la cortina de la ducha alrededor de el.

―Oh, bien―jadeo cuando sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura.

―Te ayudaré a limpiarte, dulzura. ―Sonrió al recoger el gel de ducha y vertió una buena cantidad en su mano. Todo el tiempo estuvo envolviéndole, su pecho a lo largo de su espalda y su polla sorprendentemente dura descansando entre sus nalgas.

* * *

_So... Mañana se estrena Glee! jlksdfjksld estoy muy feliz :) Espero que el cap les allá gustado mucho, y no se enojen conmigo por que pronto terminara este fic jajaja. Cuidense y dejen reviews, el anterior cap me dejaron 3:l xd_

_Gracias por los 12 que siguen esta historia y 7 favoritos :) _

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

**Ask: /**_ itsasharktornado_

_**Twitter: / **__itsashartornado_

**Facebook:** _Sofia Monteith._


	9. Baño relajante, y jugueteos

**_Hola :)_**

**_Lamento darles esta noticia, pero no estaré actualizando por que me voy a rehabilitación, y espero que disfruten este cap. Es 2x1, en un capitulo ahí dos, bueno... Cuídense mucho :) _**

**_ADVERTENCIAS: Toqueteos. lol_**

**_¡Disfrutéis de la lectura!_**

* * *

―Date vuelta―dijo, y Kurt lo hizo. Le recompensó pasando sus enjabonadas manos sobre sus pezones. Los frotó sin descanso, el aroma masculino del gel de ducha abrumándolo con su familiar perfume a vainilla, canela y almizcle. No olía igual en Kurt, los toques de vainilla se evidenciaban más sobre las especias más fuertes pero Kurt sabía que le recordaría al tanto tiempo como permaneciera sobre su piel.

No pensó mucho más cuando sus manos frotaron sobre el. Sintió, olió y experimento la delicia de su cuerpo mientras se rozaba en contra del de Kurt. Era como si le estuviera rindiendo culto. Se demoró sobre cada curva y cada recta, y se sintió atesorado con cada gemido y cada jadeo que el liberaba de sus labios mientras lo limpiaba completamente.

Sus manos estaban calientes, mojadas y resbaladizas, y lo llevaron a un alto nivel de excitación después de solo algunas caricias. Brazos, manos, pechos, caderas, muslos, los lavó completamente.

Renovó el jabón en sus manos y lo envolvió en un abrazo para refregarle la espalda. Sus labios encontraron los del chico, y se besaron mientras su esencia masculina, caliente y líquida, ardía en sus fosas nasales como el inhalar el aroma de panecillos frescos de canela recién horneados acariciaban sus sentidos.

Sus manos se sumergieron más abajo y ahuecaron las nalgas blancas y jugosas del muchacho. Cuando jadeo de placer, su lengua se zambulló entre sus labios rosas y dominó su boca como tanto, Kurt anhelaba que el dominara el resto de el.

―Ahora, tu pelo.―Blaine sonrío cuando sus labios abandonaron los del chico y lo dejaron una respiración jadeante, deseando el contacto. Tomó otra botella a un lado y abrió la parte superior. Observo mientras el espeso liquido caía de la botella a la palma de su fuerte mano, entonces oyó el clic y el golpe seco cuando la botella fue cerrada y alejada―Date vuelta―dijo, y como un buen chico, lo hizo.

Su pelo estaba mojado por la constante caída del agua de la ducha, por lo que él fue directamente a masajear el shampo clavando los dedos dentro de su cabello.

Siempre le había gustado que jueguen con su pelo castaño. Nunca había armado un escándalo en el momento del baño cuando era un niño. Incluso entonces, había encontrado al proceso de lavar su pelo relajantemente. Esta experiencia era cualquier cosa menos relajante. Las puntas de sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo lo excitaron, y la forma en que el envolvía sus rizos alrededor de sus dedos le hacían pensar en sexo duro y hacia a su coño anhelarlo.

El perfume era estimulante, también, fuerte menta y picantes cítricos le abrumaban, así de fresco y vibrante debería ser para el despertarse a las Oh-mi-dios en punto de la mañana para empezar el proceso de horneado. Después de masajear completamente el shampoo en su cuero cabelludo, lo empujó hacia atrás, para que el agua que había estado cayendo por su espalda y solo salpicando por encima de la piel blanca, estuviera ahora dirigida directamente en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Los múltiples golpecitos de las gotas como si fueran una lluvia lo sensibilizaron por todas partes, y se sintió ponerse incluso más húmedo entre sus muslos.

―Listo, ―dijo, mientras suavemente acariciaba su cabello hasta el cuello blanco con chupetones y a lo largo de su hombro―Todo limpísimo. Déjame conseguir una toalla.―Salió dando un salto hacia el baño y lo dejo sintiéndose frío y desolado sin el toque de su piel. Cerro el agua de la ducha y espero, goteando y un poco nervioso.

―Ahí vamos. Sal, ahora. ―Sujetaba una mullida y grande toalla azul, y tímidamente dio un paso afuera sobre el enlosado. Envolvió la toalla alrededor de el y la apretó.―Vamos al dormitorio. ―Agarró una toalla más pequeña y la envolvió alrededor de sus caderas―. Es más cálido allí dentro.

Lo condujo de vuelta por el largo corredor unos cuantos pasos, su mano sobre la parte inferior de su espalda, luego empujo una ancha puerta y le hizo señas para que entrara.

―Disculpa el desorden―dijo, pero cuando lo volvió a mirar el edredón arrugado y algunas ropas descartadas en el piso supo que su propio cuarto se habría visto mucho más desordenado que esto―. No esperaba compañía. ―Le guiñó un ojo, y se sonrojo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo empujó al castaño entre sus muslos.

Delicadamente, comenzó a frotar la toalla por sus lados y su estomago. Con una mano, continuaba acariciando, la suave fricción de la toalla que le hacían hormiguear la piel y formando un nudo en mi estomago. Su otra mano tiro con fuerza de los extremos de la toalla. Se sonrojo más cuando su cuerpo desnudo en toda su gloria quedo otra vez revelado.

Simplemente movió la toalla debajo de sus manos para secarle el pecho. Sus dedos rozaban alrededor de sus pezones a través del grueso material, y sus rodillas bambolearon cuando una fuerte excitación recorrió su cuerpo.

Se movió bajando por su espalda, secando mientras se dirigía a sus nalgas, donde las froto para secarles vigorosamente lo que lo dejo jadeando y anhelando mas.

Lo hizo girar otra vez y se sentó de manera de poder terminar con su estomago, sus caderas y sus muslos con algunos chupetones también. Se inclinó hacia adelante y pasó las manos y la toalla de arriba hacia abajo por sus piernas, secando cuidadosamente entre cada dedo del pie, levantando uno y luego el otro para secar la planta. Tuvo que agarrarse de él cuando lo hizo, su piel todavía húmeda por la ducha.

―Oh, wow, ―dijo con voz cavernosa―. Estás todavía muy mojado aquí. ―Movió la toalla entre sus muslos, y soltó una risita cuando le hizo cosquillas y lo estimuló hermosamente―. No creo que eso sea agua, sin embargo.

Deslizó un dedo entre sus muslos y hacia arriba atravesando sus pliegues femeninos. Se quedo sin aliento cuando lo deslizó pasando por su clítoris y gimió cuando se llevó el dedo a sus labios y lo chupó.

―No, definitivamente no es agua. Es mucho más sabroso. ―Gruñó y tiró la toalla al piso.

Empujó a Kurt sobre él, y sintió su piel viscosa debajo de sus pezones. Lo besó, y le frotó con más fuerza en contra él.

―Todavía estás mojado ―El castaño jadeo cuando separo sus labios de los suyos.

―No importa. Me secaré pronto. ―Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, movió su cuerpo violentamente a la izquierda y Lo tiró encima de la cama. Chillo cuando el colchón se encontró con su espalda. Antes de que pudiera moverse o pudiera reacomodar sus extremidades, él estaba sobre el castaño, presionándolo abajo otra vez, su toalla desapareció, su húmeda piel resbalándose sensualmente en contra de la suya.

―Eres precioso ―suspiró mientras bajaba la mirada a su cara. Sus muslos descansaban entre los de Kurt, y los vellos de allí escocían eróticamente a lo largo de su piel. Sacudió la cabeza, solo ligeramente.

No podía creer que este pedazo maravilloso de hombre realmente pensara que Kurt era lindo. Levanto la mano para acariciarlo bajando por su fuerte pecho. Era duro y un ligero vello le cubría, y sus tetillas le rogaban que jugara con ellas.

Él se puso de pie y le apretó los hombros a través de la toalla, entonces lo hizo girar y continuó con su espalda antes de estrujarle el pelo en la toalla para secarle, dejándolo luciendo como la melena enmarañada de un león.

Él se mantuvo pacientemente quieto durante la exploración de los planos de su pecho. Olía el gel de de ducha, el shampoo, la ropa de cama e incluso algo más que pude detectar como un especial y caliente perfume que era suyo propio.

**Lo excitó. **

Paso rozando sus dedos más abajo, sobre su estomago, y él se movió alejándose de Kurt, como incómodo. Frunció el ceño, pero cuando sus labios bajaron y se extendieron a lo largo de la sensitiva inclinación de su cuello, todas las preguntas y asombros se disiparon. Se concentro otra vez en el hormigueo de anticipación que recorrió sus venas.

Él no era gentil con sus caricias. Los labios besaban, pero sus dientes mordían y su boca lo magullaba con su intensidad. No le importaba. No quería que eso se detuviera. El dolor no era realmente doloroso. Era un placer más profundo que recorría su sangre y exigía que se quedara inmóvil y tomara cualquier cosa que su Amo quisiera darle.

Ya lo veía como su Amo. Era su juguete, y se sentía bien. Su estomago se apretó cuando se pregunto lo que Lucas habría pensado acerca de una relación tan desequilibrada, pero se olvido de todo un momento después cuando los dientes de Blaine se fijaron alrededor de su pezón y mordieron. Grito y arqueo su espalda.

**Él lo liberó, y su pezón latía a ritmo con las pulsaciones de deseo en su vulva. Lo deseaba.**

Lo necesitaba. Estaba cerca de rogarle que lo follara, que aliviara la presión interior.

―Joder ―gimió cuando tembló debajo de él, no solo por la humedad de su piel, que estaba comenzando a secarse, sino por la excitación que le tenía firmemente en sus garras―. Quiero hacerte tantas cosas perversas. Quiero atarte, azotarte, probarte, pero ahora mismo, Kurt, necesito follarte. Tengo que follarte. Necesito tenerte ahora mismo.

Sus palabras se sintieron como intimas caricias para sus oídos, mientras el suavemente se acercaba a sus muslos para hacerlo subir más arriba de la cama. Su cabeza colgaba sobre el otro lado cuando él se detuvo. Toda la sangre corrió allí cuando él comenzó a rozar su duro y grueso pene de arriba hacia abajo por su mojada hendidura.

―Por favor fóllame—. Gimió suavemente.

― ¿Perdón? ―Frotó su polla en contra de su clítoris, y Kurt chillo como un bebé por el placer frustrado.

―Por favor fóllame, ―imploro, mas alto.

―Hmm, tal vez. ―Continuo presionándose a sí mismo de arriba hacia abajo por la hendidura. Sus bolas se arrimaban a su culo, apretadas y duras cuando su caliente longitud resbalaba entre sus inflamados labios vaginales.

―Por favor, Blaine, por favor, ―imploro, loco ahora por la necesidad, desesperado por sentirlo adentro de el otra vez. Necesitaba apretarlo firmemente con su coño y sentirlo utilizándolo para su placer.

― ¿Quieres mi polla, Kurt? Pide por ella. Ruégame por ella.

―Por favor ¿puedo tener tu polla?, ―le imploro cuando empujo más duro entre sus labios vaginales repetidamente, estimulando su clítoris.

― ¿Dónde la quieres?―.

**El realmente, era cruel. Pero le encantaba.**

* * *

_Bueeeeeeeeeeno, hace mucho no actualizo. e_e Bueno, estaré en rehabilitación unos días pequeños, el sábado cuando salga por que allá aprendido mis cosas y bla bla, Actualizo. _

**_Muchas pero muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, y no se olviden de dejar muchos reviews xD_**

**_Los quiero requetemucho, y por favor..._**

**_ No hagan caso a los que juzgan su apariencia, ni como se visten. Hagan oídos sordos y dejen que sean ignorantes. _**

**_Cuidense :)_**

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

**Ask: /**_ itsasharktornado_

_**Twitter: / **__itsashartornado_

**Facebook:** _Sofia Monteith._


	10. ¡Maldición!

**Hola, hace 1 mes no actualizo este fic y perdón lol.**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Sexo.**

* * *

―Por favor ¿puedo tener tu polla?, ―le imploro cuando empujo más duro entre sus labios vaginales repetidamente, estimulando su clítoris.

― ¿Dónde la quieres?―. Él era cruel, y Kurt quería sollozar de la frustración, pero sabía que esto sería jodidamente bueno al final. Blaine satisfaría sus deseos y los suyos a su propio ritmo.

―En mi vagina― le dijo, sin titubear. Estaba completamente lascivo, completamente abrumado por la lujuria.

― ¿Perdón?―No estaba seguro de lo que el quería.

―Por favor. ―Le dolía la cabeza por su posición inclinada. No lo podía ver, pero sabía que él estaba sonriendo.

―No, eso no es lo que quiero oír. Sabes lo que quiero oír, Kurt. Pídemelo otra vez.

―Por favor fóllame con tu dura polla. Por favor fóllame mi coño. Por favor, Amo, por favor.

Había dicho la palabra mágica. Él había necesitado oír su sumisión. Había necesitado saber que Kurt conocía su posición. Lo veía como su Amo, y el necesitaba saber eso.

Empujo dentro de Kurt, y el grito de placer. Le dolía el cuello por su posición, pero ya no le importo cuando él lo lleno.

Agarró sus caderas con fuerza en sus manos mientras empujaba dentro de Kurt. Se impulsaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás para crear un ritmo delicioso que le hacia corcovear y temblar mientras su coño se contraía alrededor de él.

Lo empujaba cada vez mas afuera de la cama. Cuando sus hombros colgaron en el aire, maldijo de frustración y salió de Kurt.

―De rodillas, ―ordenó, y mostrando su verdadera naturaleza caballerosa, le ofreció su mano mientras Kurt se levantaba a si mismo de vuelta a la cama.

Volteo y se puso de rodillas. Kurt solo quería complacerlo y complacerse a si mismo durante el proceso.

―Muévete hacia atrás, ―le ordenó y se arrastró hasta que sus rodillas quedaron en el borde de la cama.

Él estaba parado detrás de Kurt y empujando adentro otra vez.

Grito. Se sentía mas duro, más ancho, más largo en esa posición con su culo elevado. Él no se contuvo, y mientras empujaba dentro de Kurt, se aferro a su edredón desesperadamente.

Su perfume le envolvió cuando enterró la cara en el. Podía olerlo a él, a su perfume, a su almizcle, a sus olores más íntimos en su lugar más íntimo.

Estaba aturdido por la excitación, pero aun así, se rigidiso cuando fisgoneó con un dedo entre mis nalgas mientras empujaba.

―Está bien, ―gimió―. No voy a lastimarte.

Se relajo un poco cuando su dedo presionó contra su apretado brote anal.

―Nunca he… ―comenzó, pero termino la declaración con un gruñido cuando su dedo suavemente se enterró.

―Está bien, bebé. Está bien, ―susurró― ¿Te gusta esto?

―Sí, ―lloriqueo, y era cierto, para su gran sorpresa. Deslizo su dedo más profundamente.

― ¿Te gusta tener mi dedo en tu culo?

―Sí, Amo, ―jadeo, y él le recompenso con más de su dedo adentro de Kurt.

― ¿Tomarías a mi polla aquí dentro si yo quisiera, mi dulce zorra?

―Sí, señor. Sí, Amo. Cualquier cosa para su placer.

―Buena respuesta, ―gimió y deslizó el dedo de su trasero―. Y disfrutaras de eso también, pequeño descarado. No ahora, sin embargo. Ahora, necesito llenar esta apretado coño.

Sus palabras lo excitaban tanto como sus acciones, y cuando empujo más duro, gimió de delicia.

La cama chillaba y su coño se contraía constantemente, succionándolo mas profundamente adentro de Kurt e instándolo a expulsar el caliente semen de su polla.

Clavó las unas en sus caderas cuando se corrió. No pronuncio un sonido, pero sintió cada explosión de semen adentro de Kurt. Su coño se apretaba de deleite.

―Eres tan bueno, ―gruñó y colapsó sobre la cama a su lado.

―Igual que tú ―contesto. Rodo sobre el lado del chico pálido, y él lo empujó dentro de un apretado abrazo. Se froto de arriba a abajo por su longitud. Había sentido placer como lo folló, pequeños temblores mini-orgásmicos le atravesaron, pero todavía sentía un orgasmo mayor en su interior, ansioso por ser liberado.

― ¿mi dulce zorra necesita correrse? ―Susurró seductoramente en el oído mientras acariciaba con una mano hacia abajo de su estómago.

―Sí, ―siseo, la palabra adherida a la parte trasera de su garganta.

―Oh, ¿sí? Pídemelo agradablemente y podría permitírtelo.

―Por favor, hazme correr, Amo ―imploro, y esta vez, tuvo misericordia rápidamente. Metió sus dedos dentro de su hendidura, y gimió cuando forzó dos dentro de el.

Los lubricó con la mezcla de sus jugos y los deslizó hacia arriba hasta su clítoris.

Lloriqueo mientras frotaba de arriba hacia abajo sobre el sensible brote. No tomaría mucho más, y con las palabras de Blaine, tomo mucho menos tiempo del que pensó.

―Oh mi dulce zorra, ―suspiró―. Tu coño se siente tan bien, alrededor de mis dedos, o de mi lengua, o de mi polla. Tu coño es tan jodidamente asombroso. No puedo tener suficiente de este coño mojado y caliente. Necesito follarte. Quiero follarlo. Tu coño me vuelve loco de deseo. Tú me vuelves loco de deseo.

* * *

**Hoy tocaba Lana del rey, y no me habían comprado la entrada y estoy enojada y muy triste. Ojala Lana vuelva de nuevo y toque su propio recital. **

**Gracias por sus reviews, los quiero demasiado!**

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

_**Twitter: / **__itsashartornado_

**Facebook:** _Sofia Monteith._


End file.
